Dogtags
by Ikari StarKnight
Summary: A short, sweet story. Sherlock receives a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was the first to wake up this time. It was mid-afternoon. Their last case left them both exhausted. So much that John didn't argue about not eating. He and Sherlock simply went straight to bed. Now Sherlock was up, rested, and boredom was slowly creeping into his brain.

'How can I be this bored this quickly? Such a dull world.' Sherlock looked over to John, who was still blissfully asleep. Normally Sherlock would wake his lover up but something in him decided to let him sleep.

Besides, other than reporting all findings to Lestrade and updating the blog, there wasn't much them to do. Mrs. Hudson said she would stop at the market for them later that day. So, Sherlock chose this time to study the only person who understood him enough to love him.

'His weight shift constantly. Usually no more ten pounds but there is a shift. He doesn't sleep enough. Could be cause of the weight shift.' John, as if knowing he is being studied, he changes position so that he is laying on his back. 'Not much change in the scarring on his shoulder. A few new cuts and bruises. Probably should not jumped out in front of that car. He still wears his dogtags. Wonder why?' He was moving to touch them when...'

"Care to tell me you are reaching for my throat?" John asked without opening his eyes. Again, John had caught Sherlock offguard. It was a rare occasion and only John could do it.

"I was examining your tags. They are well worn. I figured you would have stop wearing them by now."

"I feel weird when I don't wear them. Though it is about time to buy a new chain." John shifted and turned to get out of bed. "Tea?"

"Sure. I will be in there in a minute." Sherlock answered. 'Out of all the times I have studied him, why didn't I notice them?'

**** 2 weeks later****

Sherlock came home expecting to find John typing away at his computer, but the flat empty. Save for a large box sitting in Sherlock's chair. On top was a written note from John.

Sorry, I had to run out and get some milk and dinner! Feel free to open your gift, but no guessing before you open. Besides I think I have concealed the contents well enough that even you can guess it! I hope Chinese is okay. Sincerely John.

Sherlock laughed loudly "He knew I would be bored by now and me gift! You are very clever!" He immediately picked up the box shook it. 'Two, no, three boxes nested inside.'

"I believe the note said no deduction," a voice chuckled. Greg Lestrade strolled in, typing away on his phone.

"Why are you here? To tally on me?"

"Not my division. I was invited to dinner. Apparently tonight something big will happen."

"What is that blogger planning?"

"I don't know, but you should." Lestrade laughed as he answered his phone. A few moment later the sound of fine Italian leather shoes could be heard clicking on the stairs along with Mrs Hudson's soft laughter.

"It is good to see decent gentlemen still exist in this world." Her smile could be detected in her voice as Mycroft properly held her hand as they entered the flat.

"Chivalry never died. The school quit teaching it." Mycroft answered. "Oh, Gregory, I didnt realise that you would be here. The Doctor surely knows how to throw a dinner party."

"Hardly!" Sherlock scoffed. "John cannot cook to save Harry's life much less his own. Oh he does make a great cup of tea..."

"That may be true, but he eats properly. Figured it out yet. little brother?"

"Shut up. Besides, John said I couldn't deduce what it was. He didn't say I couldn't formulate a guess."

"Admit it, your blogger has you stumped. You already know that there are three boxes nested inside. Finish it out." Mycroft urged. Sherlock glared at him then back at the box. He immediately ripped open the first two. Their contents were packing peanuts and five brand new blue scarves.

"I was in need of some of those." The last box was wrapped in a cream colored paper and tied with a black and white striped ribbon. 'Personal gift. But why?'

"I clearly said no deduction, Sherlock!" John's voice boomed from the doorway. "And don't tell me you weren't! I know that bloody look before it can cross your face!"

"I wasn't. I was thinking of why you wrap it this manner."

"Because the lady at the shop chose it. I didn't wrap that one. And someone else help me the others."

"Who?"

"Do not play stupid. It doesn't look good on you." He busied himself by plating the food onto plates and serving everyone. "You knew long before you touched who wrapped and what was inside. The only mystery is that one box. Go on. Open it."

Sherlock stared at the box until Lestrade broke through the clouds in his mind.

"Who knew it would took a military doctor to stumped the great Sherlock!"

"I can't believe he forgot his own birthday," Mycroft. "Though, at the age of thirteen he decided to stop knowledging his own age."

"What does it matter? He already knows what it is. Besides, it was a stupid idea." John was about to head to his room when Sherlock pulled him into a loose hug.

"It was not a stupid idea. Thank you." Resting his head on John's shoulder, he carefully opened the box. Inside rested a set of dogtags, perfectly scripted with Sherlock's name, birthdate, blood type and other vital information. "Why?"

"Because you seemed genuinely intrigued by mine, so I got you a set made. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, John. This has been the best birthday yet."

"No problem. I would do anything for you."

Later, that night John was reading when Sherlock came to bed. Early he had been consumed by the gift and dinner, it had gone unnoticed.

"John, how did you get my personal information?"

"I asked Mycroft."

"He would not give family information that easily."

"No he didn't. So I stole his umbrella."

"Dear God, John! You managed to bring the British government to its knees!"

"I did say I would anything for you."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Since this story is doing so well, I am going to add a second chapter. Soon!

But I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, Favorited, or followed it! You made me very happy!


End file.
